paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Arson Crestbringer
Elza Brooklyn is a 19 year old female Gray Wolf. She is trained under the eye of Black Shark as she keeps her best of becoming a super-soldier. Known to her superior intelligence of making and specializing bullets, and taking down her foes far away with her sniper, she was known as "Arson Crestbringer" and appears to be a villain in The Anthro-Superhero AU. Elza is owned by Xavierthespecialvet Bio Under the tall buildings, and by the dark alleys of Russia, Elza was abandoned by her parents after she was born few days ago, because of her what she looks like despite being a gray wolf, and it is all because she had deep scratches on the right side of her forehead and her left arm. The people who noticed who her as a newborn, were just passing by, after giving "aawwss" and not taking her nor giving her food. For a few days being left alone in the alley, she needed help by whimpering, whether from good or bad, and because death was coming to her, Elza was about to despair. Not long until then at midnight, Black Shark showed up and saw her, in a cardboard box, only red and black blanket underneath her but no notes or letters written, in the dark alley. For some reason, Black Shark noticed her that she is more than just seeing her by the looks of it. He couldn't leave her alone, instead, he took her as one of his own. She was just lucky, and not because death nearly came to her, and the last thing she saw and knew was she was taken by him and saw him more than just any other person she unexpectedly met. Years go by as she grows up, and still under the watchful eye of Black Shark himself, she was trained to become a super-soldier, and not long after that, after her 19th birthday, she entered into the ideas of fusion and specializing bullets, and she knows that Black Shark is more than just using guns. For some time when Elza started to specialize some, it wasn't really easy for her, and it took some time for how many days she needed to complete and tested successfully. She kept on working as she tried to come up few bullet ideas, and even requests from Black Shark himself, or the others of DEFCON-1. As of now, she continued to work, and as for Black Shark, he would soon think she would join his team or not. Still, he was secretly proud of her and her works... Appearance Elza is a Gray Wolf with a bit of a mix of white and gray fur, but still, her looks are similar that of a Gray Wolf, a . When she was born, she had two deep scratches, one at the right side of her forehead, and another one at her left arm. From her face, her eyes had bluish-orange eyes, erected ears, and sharp teeth along with her fangs. Elza usually wears a black and white plaid shirt, either black jeans or over-sized brown female cargo shorts, along with boots. Sometimes, she has a strap-on holster with a suppressed pistol just in case. Her emblem bears a red crosshair being scratched, and displayed over her heart. Personality Elza is very intelligent, with some of her ideas can make it up for her and Black Shark. She might be young but she is also very mature. When it comes to making and specializing bullets, she prefers to "test first" rather than to be ready. Elza is also communicative, especially on the missions with Black Shark or the others of DEFCON-1. She might even know since she always knew what is coming to them or not. She's also flexible, since then Elza is fully trained on acrobatics and strong kicks. On the other hand, she is very helpful, caring, and kind, but to Black Shark, even to others of course. Abilities * Acrobatics - Since then she is very flexible, she is trains in acrobatics with different types of kicks, and so on. Sometimes, she used this for evasion to avoid her enemies' attacks. * Gun practice - Sometimes, after her work creating special bullets, she also got time to practice with her sniper or rifle. It may cause a little trouble for her because the guns had kickback against her, so clearly, it's hard for her to use during her practice. * Eyesight - Because she had a keen sense of sight, she can see things from afar. When it comes to watching her enemies, she can be cautious or otherwise she would get caught. * Quick-Healing - Her body is somehow enhanced with surgery(due to another fact when her parents abandoned her because of the same thing). When she got wounded, her body let it do the work and heals properly without using "First Aid". She also gained superhuman powers but mostly intelligence, not everything else. Specialized Bullets As of what she learned, she tried her best of specializing and creating bullets. Since then, Black Shark might even also find it useful. She is still working on it when her mind got sparked up. * Volley Bullets ''- The first specialized bullets Elza successfully created and tested. When fired, one bullet started to spread and split into small particles of bullets. Still, it is pretty painful and can mark different spots of the target. * ''Exploding Bullets - Sometimes useful for breaking through walls, ceilings and any other object. When hit to the target, it had a tremendous knock-back, that sends the enemy flying and hit hard when they landed. * Paralyze and Shock Bullets - A very rare yet, useful one. This often used by her and when hit to the target, it caused to have a shocking unconsciousness. It has a chance if the target will be shockingly killed. In the end, it founded useful. * Poison Bullets ''-'' A rare one among the others. This is one of the most deadly specialized bullets she ever did. When triggered, purple streaks showering the trail the bullet is flying like rain, and when hit, it has a chance to poison her enemies. More to create... Trivia Random Facts * Despite when born in Russia, her parents were actually American. Therefore, Elza's Russian-American. * She usually wakes up early, just for her work and all. * Sometimes, she works up with Martial Arts, even she learned some by Black Shark. * She is always behind Black Shark. Always. Family * Unknown Mother (Alive) * Unknown Father (Alive) Allies * Kristijan Sharkovich AKA Black Shark * Ari Irukandji AKA Irukandji * Terrence Ryder-Raines AKA Ghost Ranger * Levin Cheung AKA Metalloid